Ryota et son poum-poum short : ça tourne mal !
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: [Marathon Kise] Quel titre putaclic !


Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde.

Nous entrons dans la période des Gémeaux, signe très important pour moi (vu que c'est le mien), pour le mettre à l'honneur, quoi de mieux que d'écrire une fic sur un personnage qui a le même ?

Et surprenant, Kise est aussi Gémeaux. Vu que je l'aime beaucoup-beaucoup j'ai décidé de lui offrir non pas une mais plusieurs fics. C'est la première fois que je m'engage dans un projet aussi fou que celui-là : faire un marathon de fanfictions pour un personnage.

C'est le **_Marathon Kise_** , par conséquent je publierais régulièrement un OS en attendant son anniversaire qui se clôturera en beauté par un _AoKise_ des familles ^_^

(J'aurais pu choisir Imayoshi aussi remarquez mais ça aurait été plus dur…).

On commence par le premier,

PS : le fandom sera envahit de kitsune, donc si vous n'aimez pas les renards, sautez les histoires…

Merci à ma gentille bêta fidèle au poste _Kuro-hagi_ pour sa correction désinvolte!

Bonne lecture,

Perigrincchi.

* * *

ooooOOOoo0ooOOOoooo

 **Ryōta et son poum-poum short : ça tourne mal !**

ooooOOOoo0ooOOOoooo

* * *

Ryōta Kise, le basketteur le plus populaire de Tokyo et accessoirement mannequin pour adolescentes post et pré-pubert, avait un succès fou. Mais genre vraiment fou. On pouvait aussi ranger dans la catégorie de ses admirateurs, tous les pervers _hikikomori (1)_ du coin, seulement nous n'en parlerons pas… Enfin pas pour l'instant…

Il était très demandé par tous les magazines en vogue au Japon, notamment ceux dédiés à la mode et aux idoles. Sans le vouloir il en était devenu une à son tour. Mais Kise ne prêtait pas attention à sa popularité croissante, car les gens superficiels l'insupportaient. Néanmoins il acceptait toujours avec entrain de poser pour eux – surtout quand il faisait la couverture.

Comme le printemps arrivait à grands pas, un magazine lui proposa de poser en short pour le numéro d'avril spécial « soyez fresh pour l'été ». Il accepta ne voyant pas le mal. Le créateur lui avait amené tout un stock de ses shorts dans divers coloris. Kise les essaya et prit plaisir à poser avec. Il put en garder quelques uns – privilège non négligeable lorsqu'on était modèle.

C'était un plaisir pour les yeux, un véritable bonbon fondant parce que les numéros s'arrachèrent en quelques jours à peine. Il faut dire que le blondinet dégageait un charme dévastateur moulé dans ses bouts de tissu minimalistes. Tellement minimalistes que le short lui arrivait juste à la naissance du galbe des fesses. Et que lorsqu'il faisait un mouvement, le vêtement remontait savamment pour découvrir plus de fesses encore. Et le tout accompagné d'une pose sexy-innocente où Kise posait son index sur la bouche en faisant un clin d'œil à l'objectif. Encore une fois, sans arrière pensée parce que ce n'était pas son genre.

* * *

Ryōta ne prêta pas attention aux dizaines voire aux centaines de messages sur son compte Twitter ou de _like_ en tout genre sur ses autres profils de la part de ses fans. Elles étaient tellement mignonnes quand elles lui envoyaient des cœurs et des émoticônes en forme de lapin. Heureusement, il ne vit pas non plus d'autres messages moins gentillets, et ce de la part d'une autre partie de la population moins encline au style _kawaïï_.

Il eut la formidable idée d'étrenner son short à son entraînement hebdomadaire au basket. Il fallait bien rentabiliser les cadeaux ! Et aussi parce que la matière s'avérait légère et que celle-ci évitait la transpiration au niveau du fessier. Ryōta adorait les innovations en terme de mode, il était avant-gardiste pour le coup. Quand il se présenta sur le terrain accoutré de la sorte, ses coéquipiers en perdirent leurs mots. Leurs mâchoires se décrochèrent de leurs bouches. Même quelques langues pendaient mollement à l'air libre. Son Capitaine bloqua quelques secondes. Ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent devant cette vue improbable. L'As de Kaijō se pointa devant lui en agitant sa main pour le faire revenir parmi eux. Kasamatsu ne voyait que deux longues jambes glabres fuselées qui remontaient derrière un ridicule carré de tissu bleu. Puis, ses connexions nerveuses fusionnèrent enfin avec son cerveau et il reprit conscience. Ryōta lui souriait, lumineux, étincelant comme toujours. Ce qui l'énerva au plus haut point. D'ailleurs le plus âgé s'exaspérait perpétuellement de l'attitude frivole de Kise. Et là… Là… Là il le narguait en s'exhibant de la sorte sous son nez et ses hormones en chaleur. Son sang bouillait de rage – à moins que ce fût de chaleur encore une fois – et il beugla contre son joueur pour son manque de pudeur.

— Kise mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue !

— Mais de quoi tu parles Capitaine ?

Kasamatsu devenait plus rouge de seconde en seconde, il n'arrivait plus à articuler correctement. Il se contenta de pointer son vis-à-vis du doigt en tapant du pied.

— Ca là ! C'est… C'est…

— C'est beau, non ? reprit le blondin innocemment. C'est en coolmax, ça évacue l'humidité vers l'extérieur, c'est pratique. Et on est super bien dedans, tu devrais essayer.

Pour bien appuyer ses dires, l'ailier se tourna et se pencha en avant, tendant sa croupe et exposant son postérieur moulé rappelons-le à son _senpai_. Les autres clignèrent des yeux, à ce rythme là ils allaient se faire un claquage de la rétine. Quant à Kasamatsu… Il n'avait visiblement plus la force de rien, même pas de frapper son martyr favori. Il se changeât en statue de plomb, les yeux exorbités et la langue pendante. Ryōta détenait un pouvoir unique grâce à son poum-poum short ; à l'instar de l'Hydre qu'il ne fallait pas regarder dans les yeux sous peine d'être changé en statue, là c'était les fesses rebondies du jeune homme qu'il ne fallait pas fixer. La preuve : ses coéquipiers ne s'en remirent pas. L'entraînement fut annulé et le Capitaine évacué. C'était dommage car le blond avait choisi son vêtement aux couleurs de son lycée.

* * *

Déçu de ne pas avoir pu jouer, il s'en alla sur le terrain de _streetbasket_ en espérant rencontrer un de ses amis pour un « un contre un ». La bonne aubaine ! Il vit Aomine de loin, jouer tout seul. Aussitôt Kise l'interpella en levant son bras.

Quand le grand basané tourna la tête, le vide s'empara de son esprit. Tout se mélangea dans son cerveau embué, court-circuitant ses neurones. Des images de seins défilaient entre deux paires de jambes interminables et un petit cul rebondi un peu plus viril. Et encore quelques paires de boobs. Aomine prit peur. Lui, le Don Juan de service. L'Apollon des gros lolos. Son ami fonçait sur lui en courant armé de son habit du diable, dévoilant presque la naissance de ses hanches.

Kami-sama !

Il fallait fuir ! Sous l'impulsion de la survie, la panthère jeta son ballon à terre qui fit un rebond, qui atterrit tout droit sur le nez de Ryōta, le pauvre. Il se tenait le visage en pleurnichant de douleur.

Plein de remords, Aomine vint à sa rencontre pour voir de quoi il en retournait. Son nez saignait un peu, et il geignait. L'As de Tōō tripatouillait son visage en le tamponnant comme il le pouvait à l'aide d'un mouchoir en papier. Cette proximité était très… Très perturbante, collés de la sorte. Les petits couinements de chat du blond lui tapaient sur le système avant de l'émoustiller un tant soit peu. Il passait de l'autre côté de la Force à cause de Kise.

Kise qui se trémoussait en exagérant sa souffrance. Lorsqu'il s'agitait, une friction s'établissait entre leurs bassins. Aomine eut une absence lui aussi. Il se mordit la langue. Merde. Une belle érection se formait dans son short, heureusement large pour ne pas se faire gauler.

— Aominecchi tu m'as défiguré !

Non, le brun ne pouvait en supporter d'avantage. La bouche suppliante de son ami l'invitait à commettre un crime passionnel. Mais surtout, surtout, ce mini-short qui ne cessait de remonter de façon indécente.

Que lui arrivait-il bon sang ?

Aomine crispait ses mains dans ses cheveux, il devait s'éloigner de la tentation maintenant. Il était resté trop longtemps au soleil, son cerveau surchauffait, oui, c'était l'unique raison.

— Je… Je dois y aller Ryōta, à plus !

— Mais tu ne refuses jamais un « un contre un » ! T'es pas sympa, reviens !

L'autre partit en courant, lui faisant un signe de la main avant d'hurler afin de préserver sa virilité et sa réputation.

— Va voir Tetsu, j'suis sûr qu'il voudra jouer avec toi !

Délaissé, Kise se gratta l'arrière de la tête, haussa les épaules et se résigna. Après tout, il était toujours content de voir le petit fantôme !

* * *

En chemin il se sentit mal à l'aise. Une impression d'être filé s'insinua en lui. A chaque pas qu'il faisait, le mannequin en entendait d'autres derrière son dos. Quand il s'arrêtait, les bruits cessaient. Lorsqu'il repartait, ils recommençaient. Pourtant plus d'une fois Kise se retourna pour vérifier s'il était suivi mais rien. Le néant.

Il était de plus en plus inquiet, ne se sentant pas en sécurité, et ce, sans jamais se soucier qu'un quelconque pervers puisse le mater à travers son short au look épuré. Bien sûr que non !

Quelques mètres plus loin, un pervers… euh Haizaki, le suivait, capuche sur la tête, mains dans les poches adoptant l'attitude de la racaille qu'il était. Ah ça il ne l'avait pas loupé le Kise avec sa tenue provocante digne d'une péripatéticienne des bas quartiers ! L'ancien Miracle l'allumait ni plus, ni moins. Le garçon aux cheveux cendrés avait le don de se faire des films sur les intentions de son rival, en pensant que tous ses faits et gestes représentaient des appels envers lui… Donc forcément, ce carré de tissu qui dévoilait son joli petit cul aussi blanc que la neige, n'était en réalité qu'une invitation à le lui enlever. A part ça Shogo détenait une haine incommensurable dirigée contre le blond. Et un désir malsain qui grandissait avec le temps. D'ailleurs il envoyait de temps à autre des messages anonymes sur le compte Twitter de Kise. Il décrivait en long en large et en travers la façon qu'il aurait de le faire crier de plaisir. Mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.

Haizaki bavait sur le postérieur qui s'agitait devant lui au fur et à mesure que son propriétaire accélérait le pas. Ses petites dunes fermes comme des melons mûrs rebondissaient de haut en bas, et de bas en haut.

De haut en bas, et de bas en haut. Bon, tout le monde a compris le principe.

Le _bad boy_ restait hypnotisé par ce spectacle affriolant. Il se lécha le pouce, signe distinctif de son état d'ébriété mental. Kise le chauffait, là plus aucun doute. Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir… Il tourna dans une ruelle adjacente pour se poster beaucoup plus loin, sur le passage du blondin. Accoudé de façon nonchalante contre le mur en béton, il attendait. Quand sa proie passa à côté de lui, il la stoppa en la retenant de son bras.

— Tu crois aller où poupée ?

Quel dragueur incroyable.

Kise cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, se pencha pour scruter son interlocuteur et s'écria tout heureux.

— Haizakicchi qu'est-ce que tu fais là !?

Sa voix suraigüe transperça un des tympans de l'adolescent aux tresses.

— Je suis venu pour toi bien sûr, rétorqua-t-il en faisant un signe du menton dans une attitude virile.

— Oh c'est gentil mais là je n'ai pas le temps, je dois aller voir Kurokocchi !

— T'as pas bien compris ce que j't'ai dit baby… répondit Haizaki en serrant son poignet.

Ce qui eut pour effet de provoquer une crise de larmes à Kise. Ses yeux ambrés se voilèrent de gouttelettes translucides, il renifla bruyamment. Dans une seconde il allait se mettre à chouiner. Puis il éternua sur le _sweat-shirt_ de Shogo.

— Pardon, j'ai des allergies au printemps.

Dégoûté, ce dernier lâcha sa prise en laissant ses mains en suspens.

Kise fila à la recherche de son ami. C'était qu'il avait envie de jouer au basket lui !

Il arriva comme une fleur au lycée Seirin, plus particulièrement au gymnase, entouré de tous les membres de l'équipe.

Tous les membres.

Teppei, tel un chevalier servant, se proposa de l'aider à trouver Kuroko dans la petite remise au fond des vestiaires.

Izuki le bombardait de blagues plus surprenantes les unes que les autres, malheureusement leur visiteur ne les comprenait pas, comme la plupart des êtres humains de cette planète d'ailleurs. Il se prit un bide monumental.

Kagami n'osait pas venir lui parler, tout intimidé et rougissant autant que ses cheveux carmins. Il n'avait jamais vu les jambes de son adversaire ainsi : aussi longues et lisses.

Riko le regardait les bras croisés, l'œil mauvais, parce qu'elle ne possédait pas les mêmes atouts que lui alors que c'était un mec ! Elle compara ses jambes aux siennes et se dit qu'elle devrait peut être porter des pantalons.

Les lunettes de Junpei se teintèrent de buée, surtout lorsque Kise se pencha pour refaire son lacet, exposant son fessier divin, encore. Un verre se fissura même.

Kuroko fit enfin son apparition, non subjugué par le charme ravageur de son camarade. Au contraire, il le complimenta sur son short.

— Il est très joli Kise-kun et cette couleur te va bien.

— Oh c'est vrai ? Tu es gentil Kurokocchi ! Et on est à l'aise dedans, regarde.

Il se tourna, passa ses doigts entre le vêtement et son boxer pour étirer le tissu.

— C'est élastique aussi.

— Oh super.

Kise entoura l'épaule du passeur et l'amena hors du gymnase en lui proposant une partie à l'extérieur.

* * *

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Kuroko débarqua à son entraînement avec le même poum-poum short mais d'un blanc immaculé presque transparent… En fait carrément transparent, c'était pire.

Sur son compte personnel, il recevait en continu des messages salaces d'un certain _Squale-G-Jr_ qui lui promettait d'enlever son habit avec les dents. Ce qui ne traumatisa aucunement le garçon discret. Au contraire, il se faisait un malin plaisir de poster d'autres photos de lui en prenant des poses ingénues.

Kise quant à lui était heureux d'avoir pu offrir un cadeau à son ami et d'en faire profiter d'autres autour de lui… Les adeptes du poum-poum short se révélaient de plus en plus nombreux, le prochain à bénéficier de ce présent lui avait déjà passé commande et il possédait un ravissant grain de beauté sous l'œil droit.

Affaire à suivre…

 **FIN**

* * *

Note :

(1) terme qui désigne des jeunes personnes (ados ou adultes) vivant reclus chez leurs parents, dans leurs chambre sans sortir, refusant toute communication avec les autres.


End file.
